comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Maw (Earth-2020)
Ebony Maw is a Kranan male, a member of the Black Order and an adoptive son of Thanos. Gifted with powers of telekinesis, Maw is deeply loyal to Thanos and gave warnings of his power across the galaxy while assisting Thanos in his missions. His preference for strategy over violence makes him the most dangerous of them all, as well as being one of the smartest beings in the universe. Able to win wars with only his words, Maw is one of, if not the most trusted of Thanos' children. History Early Life Ebony Maw was born on the advanced technological world of Kra'Na, home to the Kranan race. Maw's extremely rare mental abilties first manifested at birth, uncontrolled and aggressive. From the moment word got out of his 'deformity' people began to fear him, believing Ebony Maw to be a descendant of Ospron the Ravager, a violent Kranan with telekinesis that plagued Kra'Na 1000 years ago, the last recorded evidence of such powers on the planet. Maw was treated as a freak by his family, his brother being the only one to even remotely care about him. Maw was even abused by his parents, and loathed by the local community in the village he was raised in. His brother attempted to prove that Maw was no threat, but was shot by a Kranan radicalist. Maw's parents were quick to blame Ebony for his brothers death, and disowned him, leaving Maw on the streets. Over time, Maw learnt his powers of telekinesis and levitation were not his only merits. He had an extremely effective persuasive ability, which he used to speak his way off the streets and into various shelters. After he had got food and supplies, he would erase their minds and return the next day, replaying the process for a number of years. Maw would continue to try and understand his powers, and Eventully became known as Black Tongue, and never to be trusted. However, despite warnings, people were still unable to resist Maw's growing powers. The Coming of Thanos Ebony Maw's homeworld was soon attacked by the Mad Titan Thanos, who used his army of Chitauri to lay siege to Kra'Na, and round up the planets population. Maw was among those captured by Chitauri, but was able to persuade the Chitauri to leave him alone. Thanos saw this from a distance, and approached the young Maw, offering him help. Surprised that someone was kind to him for the first time in his life, Maw accepted, and Thanos quickly asked him what his life had been like on Kra'Na. After hearing Maw's story, Thanos informed him things on his home are about to improve, and had Maw witness the execution of half the worlds population, including his abusive parents. Seeing their deaths as justice, Maw requested to stay at Thanos' side, as it was the Titan that had saved him, and could save others. Thanos took Ebony Maw to his ship, the Sanctuary II, and began to have Maw spar against Chitauri guards. However, Ebony used his abilites to telekineticly kill both guards, surprising himself almost as much as Thanos. From then on, Thanks had more train alone, to harness and wield his grand powers. Butcher Squadron After multiple years of serving Thanos, Ebony Maw, now a young adult became a member of Butcher Squadron, an elite team that's carried out Thanos' will. Among the team was Maw himself, a Chitauri Brawler, a near Human called Bastilla, and Corvus Glaive, the youngest, another aliwn taken from a world Thanos 'saved', and a rising star in the Titans army. Maw served as the tactican and strategist of the team, formulaying their plans. Eventully, he was put in charge of the sqaud. Over time, Thanos inducted Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian, and had Maw and Corvus join with them to form the Black Order. Unlike his siblings, Maw stood out as never failing Thanos during his service to him. Service to Thanos Ebony Maw was present at the invasion of Zen-Whoberi, when Thanos took Gamora into his care. He heralded to the people of Zen-Whoberi as they were rounded up, having one side giving a chance to be spared and the other side to be massacred. Maw eventually commands the Chitauri to execute half of the population. After Gamora was taken in, Maw would often train her in the Mind games side of battle, leaving it up to Proxima and Corvus to teach her to fight. Maw was often assigned to watch over Gamora when she was younger, when he wasn't personally assisting his father. On multiple occasions, Maw would be assigned to Gamora as her guardian in the absence of Corvus Glaive or Proxima Midnight. Although never fully content with having a child put under his watch, Maw nethertheless helped to further Gamora and her sister Nebula's training, and would even allow the pair breaks to rest, somthing Thanos never did. Searching for Thane TBA Thanos' Quest Obtaining the Tesseract Along with the rest of the Black Order and Thanos, Ebony Maw and the Black Order first attacked the planet of Xandar in search of the Power Stone. Thanos eventually stole the Orb from the Nova Corps Headquarters after defeating and practically wiping out the Nova Corps. They then proceeded to wipe out half of the planet's population in accordance to Thanos's plan. Thanos' ship soon crossed paths with the Asgardian ship Statesman. Ebony Maw boarded the Asgardian ship in search of the Tesseract, which contained the Space Stone. Maw stood by as the Asgardians aboard were brutally slaughtered. During the fight between Hulk and Thanos, Ebony Maw kept Cull Obsidian from intervening, instructing him to let their father have his fun. Thor eventually attempted to attack Thanos, which prompted Maw to use his telekinesis to restrain the Asgardian in his place. Right after Heimdall used dark magic to send the weakened Hulk to Earth, Thanos stabbed and killed him, causing Thor to yell out before being gagged by Maw. Maw then humbly bowed down before Thanos as he presented the Tesseract to his master. He mused on how only Thanos has the power and nobility needed to wield the Infinity Stones as the Titan discarded his armor and then took the Tesseract from Maw's hand and proceeded to quickly crush it to unveil and add the Space Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet. Having retrieved two stones, Thanos ordered his children to retrieve the Mind and Time Stones on Earth and meet them on Titan after their success. Battle in Greenwitch Village Ebony Maw next went to Earth with Cull Obsidian in search of the Eye of Agamotto, which contained the Time Stone. Upon arriving on Earth, Maw and Obsidian were confronted by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. As Maw was heralding to the four, he was interrupted by Iron Man, which irritated him. He went on to ask Strange, who he called 'stonekeeper' if Stark spoke for him. After confirming for Maw that Stark was correct, and that he was trespassing on Earth, Maw dismissively sent Cull Obsidian forward to retrieve the stone for him. After Stark shot Obsidian back at Maw, Maw used his telekinetic powers to effortless flick Obsidian aside into some parked cars. When Stark threw a car at Maw, the alien once again used his powers to cleave the clean in half. As the fight broke out, Iron Man and Banner mainly fighting Cull Obsidian while Doctor Strange and Wong confronted Ebony Maw. Ebony Maw fought with little effort, lifting up bricks and turning them into razor sharp needles, before flinging them at Strange and Wong, who used their portals to send the spikes back at Maw. Maw blocked most He spike she with a car, but one slashed him in the side of the face, making him annoyed and aggressive and making his focus more on taking down the two Socerers. He angrily made a water pump burst, which flung Wong back into some cars. He then levitated and lunged at Strange, pinning him to a wall upside down. Musing that Strange must be popular without the children of his world, Maw attempted to grab the Eye of Aggamotto from Strange, but instead got his hand badly burnt. As Strange told him the spell was unbreakable, Maw suggested taking it from Strange's body. Maw used a discarded hosepipe to constrict Strange, making the Sorcerer fall unconscious. The battle to his favour, Maw levitated Strange and started to return to the ship, but unknown to him, the Cloak of Levitation had a mind of its own, and pulled Stranges body away from Maw, who expressed his annoyance of the situation. As Maw chased Strange, he used telegraph poles to try ro grab the Cloak off Strange. Eventually, Spider-Man joined the fray, attempting to stop Ebony Maw from getting to the unmoving Doctor Strange. Maw threw a billboard almost carelessly at Spider-Man, temporarily knocking the webslinger down. Eventully, Maw used a pole to pull the Cloak of Levitaion off Strange, and had his Q-Ship pull Strange up, taking Spider-Man and the Cloak with him. Maw himself then boarded the ship, and set a course for Titan. Torturing Strange As the ship made its way to Titan where it was to rendezvous with Thanos, Ebony Maw began to torture Doctor Strange in an attempt to force him to give up the Time Stone. Maw explained to Strange how, if he were to arrive on Titan with Strange still in possession of the Stone, there would be punishment for Maw from Thanos. As Strange kept himself quiet, Maw continued to torture him in a painful process of microsurgery needles. Unbeknownst to Maw, Iron Man and Spider-Man had snuck aboard the Q-Ship as it ascended into space. As Maw tortured Strange, he heard Iron Man behind him. Maw turned around and told Iron Man that he has come to save his friend in a mocking remark. As Iron Man told him that he was not his friend and merely professional courtesy, Maw telekinetically picked up pieces of debris of his ship in preparation for battle against him. Showing off his abilities, Maw stated in front of Iron Man that he could kill Strange in an instant. Maw then told Iron Man that his powers are inconsequential compared to his: However, Iron Man replied that "the kid has seen more movies", at which point, he blasted a hole in the side of the ship, causing Maw to be flushed out into the vacuum of the space, his body freezing as he floated away Fromm from his ship. Strange and Iron Man Eventully reached Titan, but lost to Thanos, who succeeded in eliminating half of all life in the universe. Return Unknown to Strange and Iron Man, Ebony Maw did not die in vaccum of space. Maw's Kranan physiology allowed his body to survive even when frozen in the depths of space. Maw's body was found by an alien salvage ship, and was taken aboard by the Captain and studied. Maw Eventully woke up, and swiftly executed the crew and took control of the ship. Maw steered the ship towards Titan II, but arrived to late to prevent Thanos' death at the hands of the Avengers. Maw found his fathers decapitated body and the charred Infinity Gauntlet. Maw buried Thanos on Titan II, and left with the unusable Gauntlet as a memoir of his fathers triumph. At some point after this, Maw acquired a much better ship than the salvage vessel, and used it to find his fathers flagship, the Sanctuary II. Five years later, the Avengers suceeded in making ther own gauntlet, and ressurcted all those snapped away by Thanos. This caused the Thanos from 2014 to come to the present, along with the 2014 version of Maw himself. However, IRon Man gave his own life to snap away all those loyal to Thanos, killing the 2014 Thanos and the 2014 Ebony Maw. Maw watched his 2014 self die from a radar on the Sanctuary II. Now with no Thanos to serve, Maw took full command of the surviving Outriders on the Sanctuary II, and began to plan for the future. Personality As one of Thanos' most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the Black Order, Ebony Maw is calm and calculated during his service to his father, which was often in direct contrast with the bloodthirsty attitudes of the other members of the Black Order. Maw held great respect for Thanos, to the point of speaking quite reverently of the Mad Titan as he announced their arrival on various worlds and prostrating himself deeply before Thanos when addressing him directly. Ebony Maw served as Thanos' chief strategist, Maw made himself familer which many plans and tactical of combat on a variety of terrain and locations, making Thanos' forces far more versatile. Maw would also take interest in thereseeach and study of ancinet artefacts and their properties, even collecting a selection taken from razed worlds, giving Maw access to new abilites. Maw would always be well informed of any situations, with eyes and ears everywhere, so he never missed any important information, or missed any plots against Thanos from within the Titans own ranks. Thanos himself enjoyed Maw's devotion to him and his cause, and the other members of the Black Order respected Maw greatly, out of a mixture of fear of his abilties and simple adoration for the way he wins his fathers favour, allowing him to have a degree of control over them. Maw was also haugthy, referring that lives that rejected the way of Thanos were meaningless and incorrect so death is the only way to remove them. Maw would not hesitate to demonstrate his power to asset that of Thanos, even putting himself down if it meant that his victims would fear Thanos above even him. Maw took pride in bending cisen by his father for the most vital of missions, but would never brag or show off that fact, calmly fulfilling his masters shushes and awaiting his approval and praise for sucess. Although some of Thanos' allies see Ebony Maw as little more than a servent of Thabos, which Maw claims to be, others see his cunning , deceptive and manipulative nature as evidence that pointed towards Maw having plans of own, and not being truly loyal to Thanos. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis: Ebony Maw is able to move and otherwise manipulate inanimate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, and effortlessly. able to move entire buildings to use as giant flying weapons. He could use this to manipulate objects like solid metal or wireing, being able to crush starships with said abilties. He can use this on a massive scale creating massive blocks of earth to use to fling at opponents. His precision with his power was enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him as well as effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris to use a projectiles. * Levitation: Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself. This allowed him to attack from above, and also move fellow members of the Black Order or even Thanos himself away from danger, or into battle with ease. * Master Manipulator/Mental Manipulation: Maw is extremely cunning, and when not serving loyally to Thanos, he makes his own plans for supremacy. Maw rarely needs to enter the battlefield himself, as he can often simply turn Allies on each other and wait for them to rip each other apart. some of the most ordered Minds have fallen to his machinations. Maw's words get inside his foes heads, forcing them to his way of thinking. * Mind Control: '''Once inside a victims mind, Maw can go as far as to outright control Minds, making a person do whatever he commands with his words. This allows him to send his puppets out and still communicate inside their own minds, which can lead to insanity. Maw can alos erase minds once he is done using a being. * '''Teleportation : '''Maw, although rarely, can teleport, often when attacked and taken by suprise, so he can make a plan to launch a counter attack against any who tried to attack him before he knew the ways to defeat them easiest. Maw would often use levitation as his transportation, and his teleportation as a secret escape method. * '''Master Sorcerer: As a gifted sorcerer, Maw used dark magic to help his master Thanos on mulpite occasions. This also allowed Maw to read minds, and perform spells similar to a master of the mystic arts. * Long Lifespan : '''Maw has a long lifespan and ages at a much slower rate than the average human. * '''Superhuman Intelligence: '''Ebony Maw was extremely intelligent, with one of the highest known IQs in the known universe, a mixture of intense mental training and a natural rate of IQ for his species, the Kranan. Maw could deduce the thoughts of opponents sometimes before they themselves thought it. Maw used this ability to strategise and work out exploitable weaknesses in his opponents. * Kranan Physiology: '''Maw being a Kranan allowed his to survive being frozen in space with no air for a short period of time. Category:Earth-2020 Category:Black Order (Earth-2020) Category:Grey Skin Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Intelligence Category:Versions of Ebony Maw Category:Pressure Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Telekinesis Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters